Into Your Arms
by arrtmthemaine
Summary: song-fic. inspired by the song "Into Your Arms" by The Maine. There was a new girl in town. She had it all figured out. And I'll state something rash. She had the most amazing....smile. First fan-fic on here


This is a song-fic off the song "_Into Your Arms_" by The Maine. Listen to them they are amazing! If you do listen to them, John and Garret are mine(;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the book series Twilight by Stephanie Meyer or the song "Into Your Arms" by the Maine. I don't own anything but the plot and my sour spray candy. :D

**Note-** This is mostly Edwards rambling and thinking in his mind. There won't be much dialogue.

_There was a new girl in town.  
She had it all figured out. (Had it all figured out)  
And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing....smile._

Today, there was a new student in Forks High. Her name is Isabella Swan but Jessica Stanley said she hates being called Isabella so they just call her Bella. Most people flocked her at every chance. Now I'm no mind reader but I can see the gears in her mind working. She thought she had everything and everyone figured out already. I hope I'm not being rash or anything but she doesn't seem that great or special. Of course that thought blew out when I actually saw her. She had mahogany locks that were a bit wavy halfway down, chocolate-brown eyes, curves in all the right places, and she was almost as pale as me. I smiled when I found out that Bella was assigned to sit next to me in 5th period biology. She sat down and smiled at me. And what a smile it was, it was the most amazing smile I've ever seen.

_I bet you didn't expect that.  
But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways)_

You're probably wondering who I am. Well my name is Edward Cullen, and yes I am the so-called manwhore of the school. But when I saw Bella, all I wanted was her and no one else. I bet you didn't think "the great" Edward Cullen would ever fall in love huh? Well you just lost that bet. Bella and I became great friends after a few weeks.

She's now best friends with my younger twin sister Alice who looks nothing like me. She's a petit girl, not even reaching five feet yet. Her hair was a bob-cut that and its spiked at the ends so it has a sort of "pixie look". Alice had dark blue eyes that changed grey in the winter and is a natural brunette, but she decided to dye her hair in 7th grade.

Now I'm the opposite of her. I'm 6'3" and have this weird hair color that almost looks like pennies. It's always messy and so I got labeled as "sex hair". I'm not trying to be conceited or anything but I am pretty good-looking. I have green eyes and I'm pretty built. I have some muscles and a six pack, but I'm not built like my friend Emmett who's freaking huge. I have a 4.0 GPA and the captain of the basketball team and math team. Yes, you heard right-the MATH team. I love Math believe it or not.

I was the type of guy who ditched class to make out with some pretty girls. But all that changed when I met Bella. She changed my ways without even knowing it. I wonder if she even feels the same way as me or even likes me.

_With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days._

What was that saying again? The one that goes like, "Eyes are the portals to the soul". Some crap like that. Well that person was wrong. Whenever I look at Bella's eyes and think I know what she's thinking about, she does something completely opposite of what I thought she was going to do or say.

But since I'm still a guy, I must say that Bella has amazing legs. They look so smooth , shiny, and they went on forever. I wonder how they'd look wrapped around me while… Wait no thinking about Bella like that. She's more than that.

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

How can Bella not notice how I'm falling in love with her? It's pretty much obvious by now. I pretty much do anything to spend extra time with her. Like purposely annoying her and take longer than I need to respond back to her. This is falling apart. I can't keep being her friend if she things of me as a friend only. Maybe I should think of how I met her. Back to the start, things were much easier and better than they are now.

Bella's angry with me, she caught Tanya and me kissing. But it wasn't what it looked like. Tanya came onto me. I was trying to push her away. I wonder why Bella was mad the way she was. Does this mean she was jealous? I wish she's let me back into her arms. Her hugs were the best.

_She made her way to the bar.  
I tried to talk to her.  
But she seemed so far. (She seems so far)  
Outta my league.  
I had to find a way to get her next to me._

Today is the junior's prom at our gym. I had no date but I knew Bella did. Bella never talked to me after the Tanya thing, but I know she still talked to Alice. It killed me when I heard she was going to the dance with Mike Newton. Out of the entire male population of juniors in our school, she just had to say yes to Mike. Mike is the most annoying guy in my grade. He was like a dog but in no way was he going to be my best friend.

I saw Bella walking across the dance floor and Mike nowhere to be seen. I tried to talk to her but I couldn't move. She seemed more than just across the gym floor-she seemed worlds away from me. I finally came into terms with my feelings and I absolutely know that I'm in love with Isabella Marie Swan. But the sad thing is that she's way out of my league.

I'm trying to find a way to get her to talk to me and meet me somewhere without her knowing it's me. Confusing? Yes it is. I saw Alice and I instantly thought of a plan. I walked to her and told her my plan. The plan is simple, get Alice to fake sick and ask Bella to drive her home. Then right before they get to the car, Alice has to go back inside and get something she forgot. After that, Bella would be alone and I can finally explain to her about the Tanya thing. I just hope she'll hear me out and possibly forgive me.

And if she does, then I'll confess my love for her because it's been eating me inside. I had to tell her or I'll never have the guts to and I'll wonder what it could've been like. Would she have said, "Yes I'm in love with you too!" or "I'm sorry Edward, but I don't feel the same way." Whatever the answer will be, I have to know.

_Oh she's slippin' away.  
I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say.  
All the things she does.  
Make it seem like love.  
If it's just a game. (Just a game)  
Then I like the way that we play._

I gave Alice the signal that the plan was going to start. I hid by some near-by car next to her truck. I could hear them coming now and Alice saying that she forgot her purse. Bella just stared while Alice skipped inside. Probably back to Jasper. I had to act now or she was going to slip away forever.

I stood from my hiding spot and walked towards Bella. I put my hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and glared at me. "Bella," I breathed in a sigh.

"Edward," she said with a curt nod.

"I-," I started saying but I froze. I couldn't think of what I wanted to say.

"Hello? Edward, you there…," I guessed a I zoned out a bit because Bella was waving her hand in front of my face. I grabbed her hand and intertwined it with my own. I didn't fail to notice that our hands fir perfectly together.

Before I made more of an ass of myself I started explaining what happened that day when Tanya tried to kiss me, "Bella that day when me and Tanya kissed, I swear that I was trying to push her away. You just came out at the wrong time and it made it seem like I was bringing her closer to me." I noticed her cringe at Tanya's name, "and I kind of hoped that you would forgive me. I'm tired of not being able to talk to you or having your hugs. I miss you Bellsy," I even used her nickname I gave her.

Bella looked into my eyes and I saw that a tear fell, I used my free hand and caught the tear and wiped it off.

"Edward, I'm soo sorry about ignoring you. I was just trying to get my feelings straight" She cried and leaned into me giving me a hug. I was back in her arms, for now. "I need you to know now Edward, that all the things I did, I did because I may feel more for you than just friends."

She let go of me and put her head down, almost like she expected me to laugh at her for lking me. But I did the opposite. I grabbed her chin softly and stared into her eyes, "Bella, Thank you for forgiving me, but I need to tell you now before I lose my nerve." I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell her how I feel, "Bella. I'm in love with you. I know I am because whenever I'm near you I feel all those things that they tell you in romantic comedies. I'll understand if I have you freaked out now, but that's how I feel."

I didn't expect her to hug me tightly like she did. She started sobbing. I hope there happy tears. "Edward! I love you too! You have no idea how I feel when you told me you do too!" Bella told me.

We danced outside because we could hear the music from the gym. That night I asked her to be my girlfriend. Bella said yes. That night we kissed, several times. That night we confesses each others love to each other. That night was the best night of my life.

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

_

* * *

_

**I know this isn't that great. This was my first fan-fic. Leave reviews on how you liked it and how you didn't like it. Flames are accepted.**_  
_


End file.
